1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand assembly and an electronic device, and particularly, the invention relates to the stand assembly which could be unfolded to support the electronic device in various angles according to the user's requirements and the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional table phone was only provided with transmitter and a plurality of key switches. Following the development of technology, the number of the additive functions of the table phone grows up for different requirements. A display could be configured on the table phone to show the phone number, the present time, or other information. However, the user is frequently hard to observe the information on the display because of the influence of the visual angle or the light reflection when the phone is placed on the tabletop, and the user must move to a suitable position or tilt the phone to a certain angle, which makes inconvenience to the user.
For example, the communicating device in the market is focus on the tiny appearance. However, the user often misses the tiny communicating device when it is placed on the tabletop.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the appearance of a traditional communicating device 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the communicating device 1 includes a front casing 10 and a back casing 12 configured on the front side and back side of the communicating device 1 respectively. The front casing 10 has a display 14 and a keyboard 16. When the communicating device lies on the tabletop, the range of visual angle of the display 14 is about 135 degrees and the display 14 has a glisten effect, so that the user could not observe the number, time, or other information on the display 14 clearly when the line of the sight of the user is located at the position out of the range of visual angle of the display 14. The user most adjusts the angle of the communicating device by hand to make the display clear.
In consideration of the inconvenience that the communicating device is unobvious on the tabletop, the manufacturers take the mobile phone holder to solve the problem above-mentioned and to attract the consumer. However, although the general mobile phone holder has function for holding the communicating device, it is hard to be carried with the mobile communicating device, and it takes an extra cost to the user.
Besides, a positioning stand for the popular photo communicating device as that for the digital camera is also an attraction for the consumer. Therefore, the manufacturer started to manufacture the mini-stand for supporting and positioning the photo communicating device. However, the mini-stands need to be carried alone and some kinds of them are larger than the communicating devices, so the mini-stands are not popular in the market.
For solving the above-mentioned problem, many phones with the stands have appeared continuously, but most of the stands only support the phone in one fixed angle that fails to satisfy all the requirements of the user. The other phones with the adjustable stands structure have complex construction to make difficult assemblies and high costs, and it causes a burden to the user and the manufacturer.